Anything You Can Do
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno and Tifa duke it out. Who will win? ReTi oneshot. Please R&R.


Best

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Turquoise eyes stared into vermillion.

"Give in." Reno said with a growl.

"No." Tifa responded in kind. Eventually one had to give in. Both pairs of eyes blinked at the same time.

"Ah ha! You blinked a second before I did!" Reno crowed, pumping his fist in victory.

"I did not and besides you're supposed to let me win, I'm your girlfriend."

"It's the age of equality babe." Tifa just glared at him.

"I want another contest."

"Fine." Then he got an idea, a particularly nasty idea that he was sure would net him the win. "Belching." He said, knowing Tifa, being a woman, wouldn't be into that disgusting endeavor. Her eyes shone with determination.

"You're on." Reno was flabbergasted but quickly regained his cool. Taking two cans of soda from his fridge, he and Tifa both popped them open and chugged the entire can at the same time. Reno went first unleashing a huge belch that he knew would win.

"So give up yet babe?" Tifa's response came in the form of a belch so loud Reno was sure they heard it in Rocket Town. Tifa had a smile on her face, confident in her victory.

"Babe that's…unladylike." Tifa rolled her eyes and let out a smaller belch.

"Fine, since you're saying that, next contest: Cross dressing." Now it was Tifa's turn to sport that unholy grin. Reno thought about giving up but no, he was Reno, he never gave up. So swallowing his pride he went to Tifa's closet and picked out what he thought was the best clothes that would compliment him if he was a woman. Coming back after about half an hour boyfriend and girlfriend both stared at the other wide eyed. Reno was dressed in Tifa's old miniskirt, which she hadn't worn since Meteor. Reno had complimented this with a white tank top and feminine shoes. Tifa on the other hand had a pair of his favorite jeans on, a white undershirt covered by a navy blue suit; the buttons undone and perched on the top of her sable hair was a pair of his goggles.

"Tiff, you look really hot dressed like that."

"Thanks, you look…nice." Tifa had tried to hold it in but couldn't. She started laughing, great peals of laughter and with every giggle that escaped her lips Reno turned redder and redder. Quickly shedding his feminine attire Reno went to his room and changed back to normal clothes. Tifa found him there 20 minutes later, sulking. The barmaid had changed back into her normal black attire and lay beside her lover.

"I'm sorry Reno, you just looked so silly."

"It's okay…but I think my manhood took a blow." Tifa rolled her eyes but hugged onto Reno.

"If it's any consolation, you win." Tifa said.

"No, you won fair and square but I do have a new contest." Reno turned to face his lover and smiled at her. "Kissing."

"I will definitely win that."

"Honey, we all know Turks are the best kissers." Tifa shut him up with her lips. Once they broke apart, Reno was dazed.

"And how was that?" Tifa said, her eyes shining with perceived victory.

"That was good but what I'll be doing will leave you speechless." Tifa looked at him skeptically. "Close your eyes." Tifa did as she was asked and felt Reno move around a little.

"Reno, what are you doing?"

"Just a moment…alright you can open them." When Tifa opened her eyes she saw Reno kneeling in front of her, a black box in his outstretched hand. "Tifa this last year has been the happiest that I can remember. I…love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?" The fighter's mind was blank. Her wine red orbs were locked on the box.

"Tifa?" Reno waved his hand in front of his girlfriend. The motion served to snap her back to her senses. The next thing Reno knew he found himself lying on the floor, his girlfriend hugging him tightly.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Reno smiled and put the ring on her finger. It was a simple gold band with a small diamond but in the center of the jewel a red ruby gleamed.

"So does this mean I won?" Reno said, grinning. Tifa kissed him deep on the lips. Once they broke apart she had a contented smile on her face.

"Maybe…" Reno then started tickling her, loving the sound of her laughter.

"You do love to tease me don't you?" Tifa couldn't respond but looked into his eyes and in those wine red orbs Reno saw what he had really won: her heart.


End file.
